Talk:Nightingale
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''X360 * 122,155 - 125,225 HP at BR 95 on XBOX. Ferret37 09:58, 9 March 2009 (UTC) * 132,023 HP at BR 118 on XBOX - Merthos 16:40, 14 March 2009 (UTC) * 135,443 HP at BR 66 on XBOX - Merthos 08:00, 15 May 2009 (UTC) * XBOX 360, <150200 HP at BR 114. * XBox360 +- 123,000 HP at BR120 - FF12GrandMaster 20:11, November 10, 2009 (UTC) * 126,581 HP at BR 100 on Xbox -WolfofShadows 20:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) PC * PC Version, 330,000 - 333,648 HP at BR 93. Spawned while Eldritch Dragon was still alive. -Arajuk 19:42, 30 March 2009 (UTC) * PC Version, 162,114 HP at BR 46. - Tasche 19:46, 15 September 2009 (UTC) * ~310,000 HP at BR 81, on PC. -- 18:39, January 12, 2011 (UTC) * ~329.5K - 337.5K, BR89, I mean, be ready to make a +/- 0.5K hp correction, cause the numbers disappeared very quick in one moment and I only took note 56???. Also, Cachexia learned! 20:16, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hard * 121 323/124 963 @ BR1, * 149 213 @ BR45, * 163 049 @ BR50, * 189 018 @ BR55, * 217 059 @ BR60, * 230 345 @ BR63, * 239 651 @ BR65, * 254 320 @ BR70, * 286 405 @ BR75, * 307 005 @ BR80, * 322 665 @ BR85, * 332 443 @ BR90+ Zephyr 02:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm not so sure about Will not spawn if Eldritch Dragon is still alive. Many people have defeated it without killing Eldritch Dragon Sarmu 10:24, 28 March 2009 (UTC) : I would agree. AFAIK the DLCs only block the rares in the same area. - Merthos 10:27, 28 March 2009 (UTC) (PC) It was using Overdrive and i got it blacked out. (XBOX) Does Nightingale require a certain BR in order to spawn? I am currently after Mt. Vackel and before Undelwalt. I have spent 3+ hours doing nothing but running through Starry Shore looking for this stupid vulture (exiting to world map each time). I haven't even stopped to fight, I lost count of how many trips I have taken LONG ago. My BR is around 73 at this point. I have found spawn groups with no Hraesvelgs, Charybdis, and Blob, and still he won't spawn. - Crush. 16:30, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I've spawned at lower BR, like 2nd or 3rd try, so it's really luck Sarmu 16:34, 18 April 2009 (UTC) (XBOX360) Just killed this as BR107. Armorshells and Vánargand were up in the zone. (PC) He used Overdrive several times even when my morale was high enough.-- 18:39, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Spawn Location Excavation point at Q-4, Vánargand were up instead of Wailing Larva and there was neither Charybdis or Hraesvelg. Armorshell always seems to be up regardless of other creatures. There will be two near Nightingale; you'll know it's Nightingale and not Hraesvelg because it will be untargetable and "resting". -- 22:58, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Wailing Larva... Just killed him while Wailing Larva WAS present (in the zone) so removed that from the conditions. Might explain why it has taken some time for a few people. Dragon was up also, in the next zone... :Wailing Larva was just added a few hours before you removed it, we didn't get around to removing it yet, thanks. Drake178 07:12, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Another Case Sometimes no Charybdis or Hraesvelgs spown in Starry Shore and yet he will not spown. even if there were Vangrand in the area . Instead either Hairy crab or Clione will be up in the Cape of Delusion. --Beowulf1819 12:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I've had neither Charybdis nor Vultures in Starry Shore 360 and no rare spawns. (I'll have to check Cape of Delusion next time that happens!) The one time I did spawn a rare in Starry Shore, it was Blob and there was a golden dig point at the second arrow-shaped alcove (at the bottom of the first hill, near the second group of Rockshells). I've only seen that dig point there the once. AlesiaYsador 19:29, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Never mind, got the dig point with vultures on another run through. I did get Hairy Crab with no Charybdis or vultures in Starry Shore. AlesiaYsador 17:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Trouble Spawning I had a horrible time spawning Nightengale. I remembered getting him easy on my first playthrough, but I had killed the Hairy Crab. On my third playthrough, I absolutely could not get Nightengale to spawn. I killed the Hairy Crab and got him third try. --Beowulf136 (talk) 00:58, May 21, 2014 (UTC)